Diarios de Sakuma: Version Espanola
by MissesLadyLuck
Summary: Todos vemos Ryuichi como cantante muy feliz de treinta años. ¿Pero qué realmente sabemos sobre él? ¿Y por qué él realmente tiene Kumagaro? ¿R&R Yaoi TatxRyu no tienen gusto? ¡No leer! ¡El resumen aspira!


**Diarios de Sakuma: Version Espanola**

'Kumagaro "que habla"

"Pensamiento de Ryuichi"

"Líricas"

-Eso es él. ¡Así pues, esperar que tengas gusto de esto¡Mi fanfic procurada primer suicidio¡Gozar!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Torniquete: Mi suicidio del Uno mismo-Rightious**

* * *

Suspiro yo, hundiéndose lentamente al piso en mi ático hermoso; 54.o piso, gran visión. Generalmente agradable y pacífico, también. Todavía estar, mientras manejaras no hacer caso del sonido de mis ventiladores de griterío, varón y semejante femenino, golpeando en mi puerta. ¡"TE AMAMOS RYUICHI¡ABRIRTE! POR FAVOR!" Abracé mi pequeños conejito/oso rellenos (A/n: la autorización, si cualquier persona sabe si Kumagaro es un conejito o un oso, me dejó sabe. Oigo muchos del refrán de la gente que él es un oso, aunque él parece un conejito a mí), Kumagaro, de modo que fuéramos frente a la frente. 

Me estremecí en la sensación de los puños que golpeaban contra mi haber instalado nuevamente, e importado, (los elogios del Tohma-san) puerta. (A/N: él es infront de él!) "Porqué la necesidad ellos sea siempre tan violenta y straight-forward?" Pensé. Enterré mi cabeza profundamente en vientre pudgy del Kuma-san el pequeño, (él comió el pudín adicional!) e intentado bloquearlos todos hacia fuera. El griterío, el golpear, el tacto, el agarrar, andando a tientas… estremecimiento.

"Por favor, haceros la parada. La parada…… I… no puede por favor…" Me siento como voy a gritar. Demasiado tarde, estoy gritando. Puedo sentir el salado mojar los rasgones que funcionan abajo de mis mejillas; ¿por qué deben lastimar tanto? Me abro los ojos lentamente mientras que se secan mis rasgones. Es Kumagaro, sonriendo en mí. "No ser triste. ¿Estoy aquí para ti, no soy? Te protegeré contra esos meanies!" Sonrío en su valor y lo abrazo más apretado. Para qué se parece como la media hora, el golpear va sin cesar; hasta, finalmente, puedo oírlos el caminar lejos. Debo ser feliz, ellos todos ahora me voy; pero me siento tan vacío. No puedo incluso oír la voz de Kumagaro más…

"Espera…" Miro abajo él. "Cuáles son yo que hace…" "Soy un tonto." "Porqué incluso llevar esta pequeña cosa estúpida alrededor?" Lanzo la pequeña cosa estúpida dicha y lo, no, "él", los golpes una lámpara, golpeándolo encima. Kumagaro apenas mira fijamente mí con esos pequeños ojos negros, vacíos. Tan oscuro y vacío; frío, apenas como mí… me pierden… encubierto. Es lacre yo… 'como un pequeño paquete imperfecto

¿Puedo oírlo… "Ryuichi… porqué? Por favor, sabes que puedes decirme. Puedes siempre decirme…" ¡"Cerrado para arriba¡No eres verdadero! Tan apenas, CERRAR PARA ARRIBA!" Me cierro los ojos y tapo mis oídos; oscilándose detrás y forthe en el piso. Los rasgones como las cascadas ahora… que conectan en cascada abajo de mi cara. Lentamente, me abro los ojos y miro Kumagaro. Él mira fijamente a la derecha detrás. Tomo cautelosomente mis manos de mis oídos. No oigo nada sino mi propia respiración desigual.

Deseo escaparme. Necesito el lanzamiento tan gravemente de esta prisión interna llamada vida. "Tiene que haber una curación. Hay siempre una curación." Entonces, como una luz magnífica en la oscuridad, allí es. Mi verdad, mi salvación, mi salvador. Camino lentamente hacia el cuchillo el cortador que había estado utilizando cortar zanahorias con anterior.

¿Dónde es mi guarda ángel¿Quién será mi torniquete? "Mi dios, mi torniquete, vuelta yo salvación mi dios, mi torniquete, vuelta yo salvación"

Alguien ayuda…… no me deja por favor sufrir más de largo. Prohibir a mi alma torturada un más minuto en este infierno trágico… "(Deseo morir)" Entonces… lo oigo… los pasos, y están dirigiendo hacia mi puerta. Por favor, del oh el dios por favor,… no la deja por favor ser… "Mi dios, mi torniquete, vuelta yo salvación Mi dios, mi torniquete, vuelta yo salvación "

Es él. No recuerdo su conocido… sino que sé quiénes él es. ¿Pequeño hermano… Tatsuya de Eiri-chan¿Tatsuki¿Tat… qué él importa…? Él no me faltará probablemente tampoco… uno menos persona para verter los rasgones en mi sepulcro. Eso es apenas fino… "Mis heridas gritan para el sepulcro Mi alma grita para el deliverance "

Él mira a escondidas tímido su cabeza adentro a través de la puerta. "Están esas rosas detrás la suya parte posteriora… para mí?" ¡"Sakuma-sama, acabo de desear darte estas flores y pedir a usted-OH MI DIOS¡Sakuma-sama! Cuál el infierno es tú que hace!" Él funcionó encima, fácilmente tirando del cuchillo de mis manos… la luz de arriba detrás de él, extrañamente bastante, él te hace parecer… "mi ángel del guarda…?" ¿Él mira, trató¿Pero… porqué cualquier persona cuidaría si morí? Oh, me olvidé, él soy uno de mis "ventiladores más grandes"… "como se hace no soy muerto todavía?"

"I será negado?" Hay rasgones en sus ojos pues él frota los lados de mi cara con sus manos. "Porqué lo hace él cuidar tanto?" "Cristo, torniquete"

"N-no preocuparte, Sakuma-sama…" Su voz está sacudariendo. "Es él que intenta convencer a me o a sí mismo?" "G-estoy yendo a llevarte al h-h-hospital; ¿y todo será bien aceptable? N-ningún W-se preocupa…!" Él entonces tomó me, estilo nupcial, y comenzó a funcionar hacia fuera la puerta, volando prácticamente abajo de las escaleras. ¿"Cómo viejo es él otra vez? Diecisiete?" Mi visión comenzada se descolora… la cara del hermano de Eiri comenzaba se descolora. El pensamiento pasado de la cosa I era… "él parece hermoso cuando él se ha preocupado…" Entonces, me cerré los ojos por la vez última… "Mi suicidio"

* * *

**Capítulo 1 del final**

**MissesLadyLuck: **¿pozo qué lo hacen tú pensaron¡Si oculto lejos y nunca depende procurar el ould de TatxRyuichi...or...sh que continúo…, manar más adelante¡Comprobación mis otras historias, también!

**Canción del capítulo 1:** "Torniquete" por Evanescence


End file.
